Mobile carts for transporting various medical supplies, such as blood, pharmaceuticals, breast milk, etc., are commonly used in hospitals and other healthcare facilities. Such carts must often be configured to account for special handling requirements of particular medical supplies. For example, some medical supplies must be refrigerated, some are prone to theft, and others must be quickly accessed for emergencies.
Medical carts have been developed to try to address some of these requirements. For example, some carts include multiple compartments for storing and segregating different items, some carts include security features on the drawers for locking particular medical supplies in the carts to prevent theft, and other carts have refrigerated compartments for storing temperature-sensitive pharmaceuticals. However, no known cart addresses all of these requirements and others while still being portable and easily accessible for medical emergencies.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.